Neopolitan Stars Character Descriptions
by OrionTheHunter101
Summary: Provides in-depth descriptions of certain characters in the story Neopolitan Stars. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOURE NOT UP TO DATE ON THE STORY!
1. Orion

Orion

Appearance:

Age- 19

Hair- short black

Eyes- right is blue and left is silver

Aura color- dark blue

Height- 5'9

Build- lean

Clothing preference- mirrored aviators, black overcoat, and black military grade tactical pants, boots, and shirt

Fighting style:

Extremely defensive and tactful, feeling out weaknesses before exploiting them. When he's confident he knows his enemy, swiftly exposes and attacks weaknesses with unmatched precision.

Weapon of choice:

Alnitak- black umbrella with a dust-infused carbon fiber rod and ribbing made of dust-forged titanium. The fabric is Kevlar interwoven with various types of dust and there's a titanium double-sided blade extending from the detachable handle. Finally, the whole thing doubles as a high-powered rifle with a small trigger located just above the detachable handle.

Two-part semblance:

Part 1: Sixth Sense- can sense the location and distinction of aura, including that of nature. Can sense creatures of grimm as empty holes in nature's aura. Auras just outside of range become fuzzy and difficult to recognize. Sense is usually strongest within a few yards, but with enough focus Orion can extend that range to a mile and a half in the field. If meditating in a place where he feels completely safe, Orion can boost the range up to three miles. The farther he looks, though, the more his semblance wears on his aura.

Part 2: not yet announced

Backstory:

Born to a middle-upper class family. Parents died to a mugger when Orion was seven and he spent four years in an orphanage, where he first met and befriended Nebula. At age 11, Orion ran away and started training in various styles of martial arts at different schools and dojos across Vale. Finally, at 16, he got his best friend from the orphanage to convince the headmaster of Signal Academy that Orion was a student (see Nebula's eventual description to see how). He made Alnitak and spent the next two years training at Signal and helping people get away from the newly reformed, bloodthirsty White Fang.


	2. Neopolitan

Neopolitan

Appearance:

Age- 18

Hair- long, left is brown and right is pink with a white streak

Eyes- left is pink and right is brown (can use semblance to change eye color, but usually just switches between pink and brown)

Aura color- white, pink, and brown

Height- 4'11

Build- tiny and limber

Clothing preference- White jacket with pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Brown corset under her jacket, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Fighting style:

Experimental and curious, playing with her enemies before confounding them with a fierce combination of speed and semblance

Can use "the hunt", which she learned from some of the faunus in the White Fang. Her eyes turn cream-colored and muted pink, her aura triples in power, and she fights based off of instinct- with no emotion complex enough to stop her from killing.

Weapon of choice:

Parasol- Elaborately decorated in lace fabric interwoven with various types of dust; it is mostly pink and white (in the middle) as well as red and brown (at the edges). The shaft serves as the sheath for a short stiletto blade, which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle to finish off downed opponents. The end of Neo's parasol has a hole through which this blade can extend.

Two-part semblance:

Part 1: Teleportation- Can teleport herself, as well as anything (or anyone) she's in physical contact with, but the more weight she moves and the farther she goes the more it strains her aura.

Part 2: Shadow- typically just left behind when she teleports, but can be formed independently.. Can vary in strength, costing more aura the stronger the material- she usually lust leaves behind a weak shadow to conserve aura. The shadows can be animated to look more realistic, but this takes massive amounts of aura to sustain.

Backstory:

Born into a very rich family which was once very well known in the criminal world. Her mother died giving birth, and her father blamed her for her mother's death. She was raised with constant verbal and physical abuse, teaching her to always tread lightly and stay quiet. She discovered her semblance when she was only 5 years old and used it to escape her father's spontaneous rages and leave shadows to take the bulk of the verbal abuse. She started entertaining ideas of escape Around age 10, but held out another three years. At age 13, she snapped during a particularly heated bout of rage and slit her father's throat. Overwhelmed by guilt and fear, she tried to kill herself in a gas explosion. She survived with amnesia, having forgotten all about her father and the rest of her past. The police assumed her father had died in the explosion. The constantly quiet girl with severely stunted growth took to the streets, where she met 16 year old Roman Torchwick. He trained her and eventually they joined Cinder's cause. They quickly rose to the top ranks of Cinder's Henchmen. When they started working with the White Fang, though, the brutal and violent nature of the gang forced memories of her childhood to resurface. Eventually she was completely cured of amnesia, and the pain of her past drove her to seek guidance from White Fang members who had given up their humanity in favor of animal instinct. The result was a sort of second personality which she called "the hunt". She has shaky control over herself when using the hunt, and a very loose grip on reality. It only allows the most basic of emotions, leaving her craving violence and allowing her to enjoy killing her enemies.


	3. Yeallowjacket

Yellowjacket

Appearance:

Age- 20

Hair- chin-length blond

Eyes- green

Aura color- yellow

Height- 6'11

Build- fit and muscular

Clothing preference- yellow and black striped suit of armor with a small shield built into her left shoulder

Fighting style:

Uses her strength and semblance to charge through enemies, relying on her strength and momentum to deal damage and bust through the occasional wall. Only uses rocket launcher in her lance when facing large crowds of enemies.

Weapon of choice:

Crepitus- Large black and yellow striped lance with a rocket launcher hidden inside. Front half can split down the middle and separate to reveal the rocket launcher, which can fire up to three rockets before being reloaded. Also has small rocket boosters on the back, near the handle. Yellowjacket's heat resistant armor keeps them functional without hazard.

Semblance:

Wild Charge- Doubles her speed and momentum when activated, but makes it very difficult to change direction. She must turn in wide arcs when semblance is active.

Backstory:

Grew up in a poor family in Atlas with her twin brother, Xander. Was expelled from every elementary and middle school she attended for punching classmates through walls, sinks, trees, teachers and the occasional electric fence.

Started robbing convenience stores and gas stations with her brother at age 16 to help support each other and their parents. Graduated to robbing banks at age 19 after she and her brother saved enough money to have some custom-made, professional grade Grimm-hunting gear. Was caught by Atlas police while robbing her fourth bank because she'd wasted all her rockets showing off to the hostages in the bank.


End file.
